One Night, One Drink, One Kiss
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Ryan and Summer have one night of bliss. Marissa is in New York, Seth is in Florida.
1. One Night, One Drink, One Kiss

One Night, One Drink, and One Kiss

Well guys I have written plenty of fanfiction, and now that I am taking classes for Screenplay writing. I think its time to reinvent my writing so here it goes.

Marissa Cooper recently left for a college interview in New York at NYU with her parents. Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth had to book, and airline to Florida in a rush to meet the Nana who was growing sicker by the minute. Ryan was roaming the Cohen house afraid to leave after the incident with Olive, but his attention turned to the door when he heard the bell ringing constantly He opened up to find Summer visibly shaken, and her eyes grew dim clearly she was lost.

Ryan: Are you ok?

Summer: No, I was wondering if you want to hang out for a bit.

Ryan: I could use it too after that whole ordeal.

Summer: Good Chino, because I could tell you are lonely.

Summer Roberts who two years ago would have plastered herself with drinks in order to escape her troubles. Looked so out of sorts, she was obviously crying before she arrived at the Cohen mansion. The talked for hours about the last two years, and a half they spent just passing each other by. She pressed the bottle to her lips smiling at Ryan, and the drank the whole bottle. After so many years of being subjected to drunks Ryan tried not be one of them. One night would be ok right? He drank the other bottle hoping the pain could subside. A few hours, a ridiculously large amount of bottles, and two drunk friends later. Summer pulled Ryan by his collar up onto the dance floor she just wanted to make everything go away.

Ryan: You know I don't dance.

Summer: You don't do anything.

Ryan: That's true.

He smiled as she started to lay her back on his body as she continued to move to the beat of the music. The Dj blew through sets like nothing as the hypnotic sound hit both of their ears, the smell of sweat flowing through the air. The heat bursting through the air in flames thanks to the crowd hitting the floor, and the lights where no help as they spun around the floor shining on Summer.

Summer: Lets go this party is so eww.

Ryan laughs a little

Summer: What?

Ryan: I love that about you.

Summer: Really?

Ryan: Yeah.

Summer: Marissa is lucky.

Ryan: Thanks, where should we go?

Summer: Pool house.

Ryan: Ok, lets go.

Ryan, and Summer drunk as ever raced through the front door, to the house, and finally to the back. Ryan chases Summer as they land in the pool which was freezing cold at the moment. They laugh not really bothering with the temperature as they touch each other, eyes locked in a glare, and lips edging closer. Bits of what could happen in the future entered their mind. However the reality is that they were so in the moment that they could careless about the future.

Summer: What about Seth, and Marissa?

Ryan: Its just one night, one kiss, one drink.

Summer: In other words no one has to know.

Ryan kissed Summer again not knowing about the future, and that was okay.


	2. Deepest regret

Deepest regret

Marissa Cooper rolled out her suitcase in front of airport awaiting her ride back into Newport. She was not surprised to see Seth after all Ryan was avoiding her every change he got. It was obvious he hated her, and it hurt her so but it was good to see Seth pull up.

Seth: How was your flight?

Marissa: Ugh absolutely everything you want it to be.

Seth: What a nightmare.

Marissa: Exactly .

He pulled Marissa into a hug as his minded drifted back to the night before, and he pulled away. As they pulled over to the Cohen mansion where Marissa was staying for the week until the Coopers came back.

Marissa: Casa Cohen how charming.

Seth: Well it does have a certain Je ne sais quoi.

Marissa: D'accord.

Marissa, and Seth smiled for a while before they could see two figures shadows laying on

the couch. They peaked to see Summer, and Ryan ripping each other apart piece by piece. Marissa stared at Seth who just walked back into the house, and Marissa opened the door the pool house. Summer, and Ryan popped up the sweat, and shocked faces annoying Marissa to no end.

Marissa: I'm not interrupting anything am I? the sarcasm easily noticeable.

Ryan: Marissa wait.

Marissa: I don't care.

Summer: Let me explain.

Marissa: Explain this.

Ryan try to reach for her hand, but she quickly through all her bags at them Ryan catching each. He put the bags in the corner, and ran through the door hoping she had not gone far.

Seth: Are you just going to stand their or what?

Marissa: Maybe I will.

Ryan walked in to find Marissa crying next to furious Seth in the Cohen living room.

Seth so Ryan, and immediately walked out of the room with little to none intention of facing him.

Ryan: Marissa can we talk?

Marissa: Its a bit late for that.

Ryan: Marissa, I love you.

Marissa: Bullshit

Ryan: Its true.

Marissa: Oh… btw we are all going on trip to TJ Summer can be your guest, Anna will be Seth's, and Luke will be my guest.

Ryan: Luke?

Marissa: Don't you remember?

Ryan: I could hardly forget.

Marissa: Tough guy, ex-boyfriend, womanizer.

Ryan: Marissa .

Ryan: See you tomorrow morning.

Summer: That went well.

Ryan: This trip is going be a mess.

Summer: Eww, I know.


End file.
